Looks Can Be Decieving
by Archimede
Summary: Traduction. One-Shot. Harry et Draco sont ensembles depuis six semaines. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que Draco découvre le secret d'Harry de la pire façon possible. AU.


**Titre :** Looks Can Be Decieving

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** allthingsmagical

**Traductrice :** Archimede

**Bêta correctrice :** Colbie Caprice

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à allthingsmagical. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Résumé : **_Harry et Draco sont ensembles depuis six semaines. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que Draco découvre le secret d'Harry de la pire façon possible. DM/HP et BZ/TN. AU._

**Particularité : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Et bien voilà, je vous présente ma seconde traduction. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot dont l'original est en anglais. Si vous voulez le lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie ma Bêta Colbie Caprice qui a fait un super travail :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui suivent "<strong>Being A Veela's Mate<strong>", la suite arrivera bientôt ! Alors pour me faire pardonner du retard, je vous offre cet OS !

* * *

><p><strong>IL NE FAUT JAMAIS SE FIER AUX APPARENCES.<strong>

Harry revenait de sa cuisine pour rejoindre celui qui était son petit-ami depuis six semaines sur le canapé. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé en l'embrassant.

« Merci. »

Draco tint sa tasse avec une seule main et posa l'autre sur le haut de la cuisse d'Harry. Après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé, il poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Harry en le regardant.

Draco se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Oui. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une autre journée comme celle-ci. Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des allers-retours au tribunal toute la journée avec toutes sortes de cas différents. Plus que je l'aurais voulu. »

« Je sais comment t'aider à te détendre complètement. »

« Ah ouais ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin, haussant un sourcil tout en regardant Harry.

« Pas comme ça. » Rigola Harry car il savait ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. « Laisse-moi t'inviter vendredi soir. »

« Oh je ne peux pas. J'ai l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Je ne pourrais pas venir à ton bureau vendredi soir ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis en réunion toute la journée. Que dirais-tu que je t'invite le dimanche à la place ? »

« Oui d'accord. » Répondit Draco avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry à nouveau.

**xOoOx**

Le vendredi matin, Harry alla travailler.

« Bonjour Steve. Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Ouais. Nous avons une réservation pour un enterrement de vie de garçon ce soir. Un Nott Théo va se marier demain dans la matinée, le témoin a demandé le meilleur danseur ou stripteaseur mâle et tu es le meilleur que j'ais Harry. »

« Théo Nott. Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. »

« Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit ce mec craque pour les uniformes. Alors tu seras habillé comme un flic pour commencer. »

« Jusqu'où le témoin veut-il que j'aille ? Jusqu'à la lanière de cuir noir ou plus rien ? L'a-t-il précisé ? »

« Tu devras faire un strip-tease intégral. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pas de problème. La fête commence à quelle heure ? »

« Huit heures. Donc arrive ici pour six heures et demie et tiens-toi prêt. »

« D'accord. À plus tard. » Dit Harry, puis il quitta le club.

**xOoOx**

Draco frappa à la porte de la grande maison située en face de lui, et attendit quelques secondes seulement avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Draco. »

« Théo. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Draco tandis qu'il entrait dans la maison de ses amis.

« J'ai l'estomac noué par rapport à demain. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas attendre d'épouser Blaise, je l'aime tellement. Même après cinq ans tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de me sourire et je sens cette montée, ces papillonnements dans mon ventre. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est l'amour que tu ressens ? Parce que la nausée est une sensation semblable. »

« Je parie qu'Harry se pose cette question à chaque fois qu'il te voie, » dit une voix derrière lui. Draco se retourna et vit Blaise marcher dans sa direction, s'arrêtant aux côtés de Théo, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Draco sourit.

« Tu vas bien Blaise ? »

« Mieux que jamais. Je vais épouser l'amour de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que je ne le suis maintenant. »

« Tu ne penseras pas la même chose demain soir. » Déclara Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres quand il vit Théo rougir. « J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, mais je suis venu vous dire que la fête commence à sept heures, donc je viendrai te chercher Théo à sept heures moins le quart environ. »

Théo acquiesça.

« Ok. »

Draco hocha la tête dans leur direction et les quitta en leur lançant un « profitez bien de votre dernière journée en tant que célibataire ensemble » par-dessus son épaule.

**xOoOx**

Draco était assis à son bureau, la tête sur le côté, gardant le téléphone en place entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'il feuilletait quelques papiers.

« Êtes-vous aussi sourd que stupide ? J'ai vérifié tous les papiers sur mon bureau et je ne vois pas l'affaire sur l'agression Johnson. Vous le trouvez et me l'amenez dans l'heure qui suit ou vous pourrez vous trouver un nouveau travail ! »

Draco reprit le téléphone dans sa main et il raccrocha violemment.

« Mauvais moment ? »

Draco leva les yeux et vit la tête d'Harry passait à travers le petit espace de la porte.

« Ce n'est jamais un mauvais moment quand tu es là. »

Harry entra, ôta son manteau et s'assit sur la chaise du côté opposé du bureau de son homme.

« Une des réunions a été annulée, je suis tout à toi pendant une heure. »

« J'ai eu des heures de merde au travail, tu viens me dire que tu es tout à moi pour une heure et tu t'attends à ce que je reste assis, mange et parle ? Je ne pense pas. Ramène ton joli cul par ici. »

Harry sourit et se leva, tournant autour de Draco qui repoussa sa chaise. Harry s'assit sur le bord du bureau en face de Draco et continua à sourire pendant que le blond lui défaisait son pantalon et le tirait vers le bas avec son boxer. Harry souleva ses fesses, lui permettant de tirer les vêtements jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il saisit le bureau et jeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit la bouche de Draco autour de sa verge. En plaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry pour le garder stable, Draco se retira et suça doucement les testicules d'Harry, dardant sa langue pour lécher le dessous du sexe du brun avant de l'engloutir une fois de plus.

« Oh Draco ! Continue à faire ça et je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps. » Gémit Harry, sentant ses yeux se voiler de plaisir.

Draco se retira à nouveau et fit courir deux de ses doigts sur le bout de la queue du brun, où s'échappait du liquide séminal. Pour la troisième fois, Draco prit Harry en bouche et fit lentement parcourir sa main le long du dos du brun, l'attirant à lui de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher le bureau. Draco utilisa ensuite ses deux mains pour caresser les fesses d'Harry, dessinant des cercles autour de son intimité avec son doigt avant d'en entrer un à l'intérieur.

« Oh oui ! Draco… »

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit bientôt le premier et Draco s'activa à le pénétrer tout en continuant l'action qu'il faisait avec sa bouche autour de la queue d'Harry. Sans avertissement, Harry vint dans un cri, se déversant dans la bouche de du blond qui avala tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Draco remonta son visage vers la hanche gauche d'Harry et embrassa la peau lisse, il lécha l'endroit avant de le sucer durement. Harry, qui était encore en train de reprendre son souffle, regarda Draco qui lui donnait ce qui devait être la centième marque d'amour depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir six semaines auparavant. Avec le travail d'Harry, il fallait faire attention qu'il n'en ait pas de trop. Un ou deux, ça allait, même s'il aurait désormais à les dissimuler...

Draco se renversa dans son fauteuil, souriant d'un air satisfait face à la marque rouge sur la hanche gauche d'Harry.

« Fier de toi ? »

« Absolument. »

Harry s'avança en souriant puis se pencha pour sortir la chemise du pantalon de son compagnon. Une fois fait, Harry abaissa la braguette du pantalon de Draco et le lui retira lorsque le blond se leva. Sachant qu'il était déjà préparé, Harry tourna le dos à Draco et l'érection de son petit ami s'enfonça en lui, le faisant gémir. Il se sentait enfin entier.

« Oh, Harry … Tu es si étroit. » Grogna Draco alors qu'il attrapait ses hanches tandis qu'Harry s'agrippait aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Harry commença lentement à se soulever et retomba à nouveau.

« Ca va Harry ? » Grogna le blond.

« T'es sûr qu'on va pas péter la chaise ? » S'inquiéta le brun.

« Ca dépend de comment on va le faire. »

« On s'en fou ! » Le coupa Harry. « Baise-moi ! » Et il commença à rebondir frénétiquement sur l'érection de Draco.

« Putain Harry. » Fit Draco dans une plainte pendant qu'il s'emparait de la queue dure d'Harry dans sa main, le pompant en même temps que les mouvements de ce dernier.

« Oh Draco, je viiiens. »

« Moi aussi. Viens avec moi, Harry. »

Draco utilisa son autre main et garda l'érection d'Harry pointée vers le haut de sorte qu'il ne couvre pas les papiers sur son bureau avec son sperme. Harry vint pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là avec Draco suivant immédiatement après, en criant le nom d'Harry pendant sa jouissance.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry se leva et Draco se mit à genoux derrière lui, il était sur le point de tirer le pantalon d'Harry quand il remarqua que son sperme coulait à l'intérieur de sa jambe. Il écarta de nouveau les fesses d'Harry et vit son intimité plissé, le sperme dégoulinant. Il s'avança, étira la langue et commença à laper le sperme.

« Ah Draco. » Gémit Harry quand il sentit la langue du blond.

Draco le fit taire et lécha l'ensemble du sperme restant, puis il remit le pantalon d'Harry en place, le rhabillant, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait un nouveau suçon sur sa fesse gauche.

Draco se leva, se rhabilla et tourna Harry pour lui faire face.

« C'était une perte de temps d'apporter de la nourriture. »

« Sans blague. » Répondit Harry, se penchant pour embrasser Draco. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te verrai demain au mariage de Blaise. Ne finis pas trop bourré ce soir. »

« Je ne le serai pas. Rendez-vous demain. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, mit son manteau et l'attacha pour cacher sa chemise désormais tachée puis quitta le bureau.

**xOoOx**

À sept heures moins le quart, Draco arriva à la maison de Blaise et Théo. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte.

« Je t'ai attendu avant de débarquer. Blaise est parti avec ses amis il y a une heure. Il doit revenir ici donc je vais pioncer chez toi. »

« Théo, tu m'as déjà dit tout ça hier quand tu as apporté ton costume et le mien. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait je… Je suis désolé. Je dois paraître… »

« Pathétique ? Ouais. Allez, éclate-toi au club et passe un bon moment. »

Théo sourit et hocha la tête, fermant la porte derrière lui, puis il suivit Draco jusqu'au taxi dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

« Un taxi, Draco ? »

« Ouais. Je prévois de boire ce soir. Allez, entre. »

**xOoOx**

Quand ils arrivèrent au club, Draco donna son nom et ils montèrent tous deux dans une chambre privée à l'arrière du club. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce et virent que tous leurs amis étaient déjà là. Gregory Goyle se retourna quand il vit Draco et Théo entrer.

« Hey, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux arrivés, nous pouvons commencer la soirée ? »

« Il semblerait que Greg ait déjà commencé. » Dit Théo en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir certains de ses camarades parler à d'autres au bar et quelques-uns danser sur la musique qui se jouait. Des couples se mouvaient les uns contre les autres et certains dansaient à part. Draco regarda ceux qui se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et se surprit à souhaiter qu'Harry soit là. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et lui envoya un message.

**xOoOx**

Harry, qui était dans l'un des vestiaires, venait de terminer de se préparer lorsque son portable sonna. Ouvrant son téléphone, Harry sourit quand il vit que le message était de Draco. _"Je dois paraitre idiot. Il y a des mecs qui dansent ici, se mouvant les uns contre les autres et je me surprends à penser à toi, en souhaitant que tu sois ici avec moi. __Bsx"_

Harry regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était sept heures et demie. En voyant la bouteille de champagne, Harry décida de prendre un verre pour se donner du courage. Il avait entendu dire que ça serait une fête avec plus d'une trentaine de personnes.

**xOoOx**

« Alors Draco, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Théo ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai engagé un danseur/strip-teaseur. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il portera un uniforme de policier. »

« Oh, quand doit-il arriver ? »

« Pas avant une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Vingt minutes ? Tu ne peux pas lui dire un mot et lui demander de venir faire son numéro maintenant ? »

Draco regarda Théo et sourit.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

**xOoOx**

Harry se retourna quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte des vestiaires et il vit la tête de Steve dans l'entrebâillement.

« Ils te veulent maintenant Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le vestiaire avec Steve, prenant son chapeau en sortant et se regarda dans le miroir pour le mettre sur sa tête, en le gardant aussi bas que possible pour cacher son visage.

**xOoOx**

Draco s'assit avec Théo sur le devant de la scène, se moquant de lui quand Théo afficha un grand sourire sur son visage quand la musique commença. Draco leva les yeux sur la scène pour voir un gars vêtu d'un uniforme de policier sur la scène et d'un chapeau bas cachant son visage, mouvant ses hanches pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'au bout de la scène pour s'arrêter en face de Théo.

**xOoOx**

Harry commença à faire ses déhanchements sensuels en même temps qu'il déboutonnait lentement les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de déchirer le reste, faisant voler les boutons restants un peu partout. Il jeta la chemise derrière lui et balança ses chaussures du pied, le laissant pieds nus. Il tomba ensuite à genoux devant Théo tout en gardant la tête baissée et poussa ses hanches vers Théo qui, tremblant, tendit la main, défit le bouton et descendit la fermeture-éclair.

Harry se leva, saisit son pantalon de ses mains et tira violement ses bras vers l'avant, emmenant le pantalon avec lui, le laissant uniquement vêtu d'un cache-sexe en cuir noir et il jeta le reste derrière lui.

Quelques mecs sifflèrent, Théo rougit car les seuls hommes qu'il avait vus ainsi étaient lui-même et Blaise. De son côté, Draco plissa les yeux et observa le danseur.

_"Il me rappel quelqu'un."_

Draco repéra le suçon sur la hanche gauche du danseur et se souvient qu'il en avait fait un à Harry exactement au même endroit plus tôt ce jour-ci.

_"Ca ne peut pas être ça."_

Draco regarda à nouveau le danseur pendant qu'il reculait. Celui-ci enleva son chapeau et le fit courir sur sa poitrine, avant de venir le poser sur son aine. Harry saisit le cache-sexe et l'enleva rapidement de sorte que seul son chapeau le recouvrait.

Quand Harry se retourna et trémoussa son cul face à la foule, les mecs sifflèrent, en criant « enlève le chapeau ». Draco se leva, remarquant le suçon sur la fesse gauche du danseur…

_Harry._

Harry se retourna et fit face à la foule, il retira son chapeau pour tout révéler comme il le fallait. La musique se termina et il regarda la foule, la vit applaudir son acte, mais une personne qui semblait figée attira son attention. Il regarda l'homme et sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler.

« Draco ? »

**xOoOx**

Harry regarda Draco, en état de choc, avant de donner un petit coup de sa main pour baisser les lumières centrées sur lui, puis il partit en courant de la scène. Quand il revint à sa loge, il tira un coup sec sur son jean et se saisit de son t-shirt mais n'eut pas le temps de le mettre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Draco se tenait là, le dévisageant.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Un air incrédule passa sur le visage de Draco avant de faire place à de l'indifférence.

« J'ai dit à l'agent de sécurité que c'est moi qui avais payé et je t'ai suivi ici. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

« Je n'ai jamais menti ! »

« Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais dans un bureau et que tu avais des réunions tous les jours, mais en fait tu te contentais de défiler entièrement nu pour les hommes Potter, exhibant les suçons que je t'ai fais, pensant que je serais le seul à les voir, et non que tu les paraderais comme des - comme des trophées ! »

Haletant péniblement, Draco fixa Harry qui ne faisait rien, hormis tenir fermement son t-shirt dans ses mains. Il finit par se retourner vers Draco.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Oh bien, c'est bon alors n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de Draco était lourd de sarcasme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Draco ? »

« Avais-tu l'intention de me dire la vérité ? Où allais-je demeurer dans une relation où je ne savais pas que mon copain enlevait ses vêtements pour d'autres hommes le reluquant pour vivre ! »

« Oui. C'est une possibilité. »

Fermant les yeux et comptant jusqu'à dix, Draco prit de grandes respirations avant de les rouvrir et de regarder froidement son amant :

« Je suis fatigué Potter. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire des suçons que tu pourras exposer. C'est fini entre nous. »

L'air blessé sur le visage de Draco et sa voix firent qu'Harry bondit et empoigna le bras du blond.

« Non Draco, s'il te plaît – »

« Est-ce que tu parles à tes clients comme ça ? Est-ce qu'ils te baisent comme je le fais ? »

Harry se pencha et captura la bouche de Draco dans un doux baiser qui devint violent quand Draco ouvrit la bouche pour mordre la lèvre inférieure d'Harry assez durement pour la faire saigner. Harry se retira d'un coup sec pour lécher le sang de ses lèvres tout en fixant Draco.

« Ne me touche plus. » Cracha Draco avant de s'éloigner, claquant la porte derrière lui pour retourner à la fête.

Harry tressaillit quand la porte claqua, puis tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes couler.

**xOoOx**

Draco retourna dans le club et vit que Théo chancelait alors qu'il tentait sans résultat à verser une boisson d'un verre à un autre, en renversant partout. Draco soupira et se dirigea vers lui.

« Viens Théo, mec. Allons à la maison dormir un peu. »

« Oui ! Je dois être cinvenable – cunvenable – canvenable ? »

« Convenable ? » Proposa Draco.

« Oui. Convenable tout en bas, je veux dire en haut. Pour demain donc je vais être tout sesy – je veux dire très sexy et dévergondé pour mon mari pour qu'il me baise sur le matelas. »

« Trop d'informations Théo. »

**xOoOx**

Steve entra dans le vestiaire d'Harry et le trouva à genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lève-toi. »

Harry se leva lentement et mit son t-shirt sur son dos.

« Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

« Je – »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, l'un des mecs devant qui tu viens de faire ton numéro t'aime bien et t'a réservé pour le trentième anniversaire de ses associés. Il a offert de payer deux fois plus que ce que tu as eu ce soir, alors j'ai dit tu le ferais. »

« Non. »

« Non ? Que veux-tu dire par 'non'. Tu ne peux pas dire non, tu es sous contrat et si tu refuses alors je peux te renvoyer. »

Harry rassembla toutes ses affaires.

« Je vais vous épargner cette peine. Je démissionne. C'est à cause de ce travail et de ma stupidité que je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie. » Dit Harry.

Et il sortit comme un ouragan.

**xOoOx**

Draco laissa tomber Théo sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et commença à enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes.

« Quel est le problème avec ton visage ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers Théo qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es censé être heureux pour moi, je vais me marier à l'amour de ma vie demain. »

« Et je viens de perdre le mien. » Dit calmement Draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Dors, tu en auras besoin pour le grand jour demain. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco fut dans l'intimité de sa chambre qu'il permit à ses larmes de couler.

**xOoOx**

Le lendemain matin, Draco, ayant à peine dormi, décida de se lever et de commencer à tout préparer, au rythme des battements de l'horloge et au lieu de ne rien faire pour ne pas penser à Harry. Après sa douche, Draco fit une boisson pour lui et Théo puis alla le réveiller.

« Théo, lève-toi. »

« Nié. 'Veux pas. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais téléphoner à Blaise et lui dire que tu as changé d'avis sur le fait de te marier avec lui. »

« NON ! » Théo bondit hors du lit. « Je suis debout. » Dit-il, passant en courant devant Draco pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche.

La matinée se passa mieux que ce que Draco ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait dû appeler Blaise deux fois pour rassurer Théo à cause de ses nerfs, il était inquiet que Blaise ne se présente pas, même si Draco lui avait assuré qu'il le ferait. Comme il ne l'avait pas cru, Draco avait fini par appeler Blaise pour qu'il rassure Théo, lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui l'empêcherait d'arriver à l'église.

Théo était prêt, il se regarda dans le miroir redressant sa cravate quand il aperçut Draco assit sur le canapé avec un regard bouleversé. Théo se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Draco ? »

Draco regarda Théo.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu semblais malheureux hier soir ainsi que ce matin, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Tout va bien Théo. »

« S'il te plaît Draco. »

Draco soupira et se leva, il se dirigea vers Théo et commença à ajuster sa cravate correctement pour lui.

« Tu aurais dû faire la connaissance d'Harry aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise l'a déjà rencontré deux ou trois fois mais toi tu n'en as jamais eu la chance. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré Théo. »

« Quand ? »

Draco recula et regarda Théo.

« La nuit dernière. C'était le danseur. »

La réalisation s'afficha sur Théo.

« Tu ne savais pas que c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Vous avez eu une dispute et rompu, hein ? »

« C'est ça. »

Théo plaça une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Je suis désolé mec. »

Draco fit un sourire.

« Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi et Blaise. Vous êtes prêts à vous marier dans vingt minutes. Permets-moi de t'emmener à l'église. »

**xOoOx**

À l'église, Harry était arrivé et parlait à Blaise.

« Mince alors Harry. Quelle belle façon pour Draco de l'apprendre. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco aussi furieux. Je n'ai jamais dit à Draco ce que je faisais comme métier parce que j'avais honte. »

« Tu continues toujours ce que tu faisais ? »

« Non, j'ai démissionné la nuit dernière. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir et expliquer pourquoi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas faire une scène et ruiner votre journée à toi et Théo. »

« Tu ne partiras pas Harry. Je te veux ici. Assis-toi à l'arrière afin que Draco ne te voit pas. »

Harry serra la main de Blaise.

« Merci Blaise. »

Blaise hocha la tête et regarda Harry entrer dans l'église. Théo et lui avaient décidé qu'ils entreraient ensemble.

**xOoOx**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco et Théo arrivèrent. Blaise sourit quand il vit Théo qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Regarde. Je t'avais dit que rien ne m'empêcherait de venir. » Dit-il en donnant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Théo.

Puis Blaise se retourna et regarda Draco.

« Va-y et fais leur savoir que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer. »

Draco hocha la tête et rentra dans l'église. Lorsque Draco fut hors de portée d'entendre, Blaise se tourna vers Théo.

« Harry est ici. »

Théo eut un regard choqué.

« Après ce qu'il a fait? Comment peut-il avoir le courage ? »

« Je t'expliquerai tout ensuite. Ne dis juste pas à Draco qu'il est ici. »

Théo acquiesça et Blaise sourit, il lia sa main à celle de Théo.

« Allons-nous marier. »

**xOoOx**

Lors de la réception, Blaise s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry était assis et se posta à côté de lui.

« Juste après le mariage, j'ai dit à Draco que tu étais ici et qu'il ne devait pas provoquer une scène et ruiner le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

« Je te remercie. Pourquoi me défends-tu de toute façon. Tu es plus l'ami de Draco que le mien. »

« Parce que depuis que Draco est avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, et je ferai tout pour voir mon ami de nouveau heureux. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de te poser une question. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Qu'est ce que Théo a vu de toi ? »

« Tout. Quand j'ai eu le numéro et que mon patron m'a dit le nom de la personne pour qui je me produisais, le nom m'a paru familier. Je sais maintenant que j'ai entendu le nom de ta part. »

Blaise se mit à rire.

« Je suis surpris Draco n'ait pas mentionné son nom. Retour à la raison principale. Théo a tout vu de toi, a-t-il fait quelque chose ? »

« Le plus qu'il ait fait a été de défaire le bouton de mon pantalon et descendre ma braguette. Et c'était seulement parce que je me suis laissé tomber à genoux devant lui et ai poussé mes hanches vers lui. Draco doit l'avoir ramené à la maison après, parce qu'aussitôt que j'ai vu Draco, je suis retourné à mon vestiaire et il m'a suivi. Quand je suis revenu dehors, Draco et Théo n'étaient nulle part en vue. »

Blaise hocha la tête.

« Si cela ne te fais rien, dis-moi. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce travail si tu avais honte de le faire ? »

« Parce qu'il me permettait de garder un toit sur ma tête, de la nourriture pour manger et des vêtements pour me tenir chaud. Je vais devoir chercher un autre emploi dès maintenant. Et vite. Connais-tu une personne qui prendrait quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de se déshabiller pour vivre ? »

« Peux-tu faire autre chose ? »

« Je peux taper. Je suis assez rapide en dactylographie. »

« Alors je connais quelqu'un qui te prendra. »

Harry regarda Blaise.

« Qui ? »

« Moi. Serais-tu prêt à travailler dans mon bureau, à dactylographier des documents ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, tu commences lundi dans deux semaines. »

Harry serra la main de Blaise.

« Merci beaucoup. Permets-moi de t'offrir un verre. »

Harry se leva et quitta la table, se dirigeant vers le bar. Harry n'était pas parti depuis longtemps quand Draco s'assit sur son siège.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu parles et rigole avec lui. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je viens de lui offrir un emploi. »

« Pourquoi ? Il en a déjà un. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas Draco. Il a démissionné hier soir. Il m'a dit tout ce qui s'était passé quand j'attendais votre arrivée à Théo et toi. Il a tout expliqué et il allait partir mais je lui ai demandé de rester. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il semblait avoir pris du bon temps la nuit dernière. »

« C'était un numéro Draco. Si tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps lors de votre dispute, il t'aurait expliqué pourquoi il ne t'a jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il en avait honte. »

Draco se moqua.

« S'il avait si honte, alors pourquoi le faire ? »

« Parce que Draco, il pouvait garder un toit sur sa tête, de la nourriture dans son ventre et des vêtements pour lui tenir chaud. Si tu avais un secret dont tu as honte, tu le dirais à Harry ? »

« C'est différent. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry avait un secret dont il avait honte c'est pour ça qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. Fais-y face Draco. Si tu avais un secret dont tu as honte, tu ne le dirais pas à Harry. Ne sois pas si rapide avec tes décisions. Tu sais très bien que si tu avais été à sa place, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose. »

Ne voulant pas admettre que Blaise avait raison, Draco se leva et quitta la table.

**xOoOx**

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard et donna sa boisson à Blaise.

« Merci Harry. »

« Non, merci. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je crois que je me faisais des idées quand je pensais que Draco pourrait me parler. Être dans la même pièce que lui et le voir me lancer ces regards blessants... Félicitations encore à vous deux et je te vois lundi dans deux semaines, à neuf heures. »

« À bientôt Harry. »

Blaise observa Harry quitter la fête et se dirigea vers Théo, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Blaise regarda Draco.

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps et subir tes regards blessants dont tu continues à le fusiller. Un conseil Draco. Si tu veux être malheureux pour le reste de ta vie alors ne lui cours pas après. »

Le regard de Draco passa de Blaise à Theo qui lui sourit.

« Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que tu es avec Harry. »

Draco étreignit ses deux amis.

« Merci à vous deux. Félicitations et j'espère que vous passerez une superbe lune de miel. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Lança Blaise alors que Draco commençait à s'éloigner.

« Courir après la seule personne qui ne me rendra pas malheureux. »

Draco sourit avant de sortir par la porte par laquelle Harry était parti vingt minutes avant.

**xOoOx**

Harry entra et se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol pendant qu'il faisait son chemin vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Harry lavait ses cheveux et son corps, en se tenant debout sous le jet d'eau.

Draco inspira et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'Harry grâce à la clef qu'il lui avait donné au bout de trois semaines de relation. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Il se retourna et vit le sentier de vêtements sur le plancher qui conduisait à la salle de bain. Draco prit une autre inspiration, espérant qu'Harry ne le refuserait pas et commença à se déshabiller en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'Harry.

Au moment où Draco arriva à la porte de la salle d'eau, il était nu. Il poussa lentement la porte ouverte et vit Harry derrière la porte vitrée de la douche, dos à lui. Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur le suçon sur sa fesse. Draco sourit à Harry qui était debout juste sous le jet d'eau, se traitant silencieusement de stupide, Blaise avait raison. S'il avait un secret dont il avait honte, il ne l'aurait pas dit à Harry, surtout après seulement six semaines de relation, il n'aurait pas voulu l'effrayer.

Draco ouvrit la porte vitrée et entra tranquillement. Harry, qui avait les yeux fermés, ne remarqua rien. Lorsque Draco enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, Harry soupira et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière.

« Même dans mes pensées il semble réel. »

« C'est parce que c'est réel. » Chuchota Draco au creux de son oreille avant d'en embrasser le lobe.

Harry se retourna.

« Draco. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser de t'avoir rabroué comme ça puis de t'avoir quitté sans te donner une chance de t'expliquer. »

« Draco, tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est moi qui t'ai menti. »

« Blaise m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que tu n'as jamais rien dit parce que tu avais honte. Et si j'étais à ta place Harry j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. »

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

Même si l'eau de la douche coulait sur le visage d'Harry, Draco savait qu'il pleurait. Draco enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le tira près de lui, il passa sa main dans le dos de Harry et commença à embrasser son cou quand il sentit Harry durcir contre lui.

« Tu me veux Harry ? »

« Putain oui. »

« Tourne-toi et penche-toi bien en avant. »

Harry fit ce que Draco lui dit. Draco se sentit durcir à la vue en face de lui. Il s'accroupit et sépara les fesses d'Harry et approcha son visage. Harry laissa échapper un lourd gémissement quand il sentit Draco le baisant avec sa langue.

« Putain Draco. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises seulement ce que ta langue me fait. _Ahh Draco._ »

Draco inséra un doigt dans l'orifice d'Harry en plus de sa langue. Harry posa sa main sur le mur de la douche et commença à se relever pour retourner à une position debout. Draco retira son visage et se leva avec Harry, le doigt toujours enfoui à l'intérieur de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi Draco. »

Draco se retira brusquement d'Harry et bloqua ses mains contre le mur de la douche.

« Garde-les là. »

Harry acquiesça et Draco saisit son érection, la plaça face à l'orifice d'Harry et entra violemment en lui.

« AH ! Draco. »

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, mais je vais te tuer si tu ne bouges pas. »

Draco gloussa et commença à aller et venir en Harry.

« Putain Harry, tu m'as manqué. »

« Ca fait seulement un jo-OH-ur. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Haleta Draco alors qu'il accélérait.

« Oh Draco je vais venir. »

« Viens pour moi bébé. » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il glissait sa main à l'avant d'Harry et s'emparait de sa queue, commençant à le pomper en même temps que ses coups de butoir.

Harry vint quelques secondes plus tard dans un cri, son sperme giclant sur le mur de la douche, puis Draco vint profondément à l'intérieur d'Harry. Draco s'effondra contre Harry qui fit de même contre la paroi de la douche.

« Le lit ? » Souffla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry acquiesça et gémit quand il sentit Draco se retirer de lui. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et se mirent au lit, Harry se pelotonnant contre Draco.

« Sommes-nous de nouveau ensemble Draco ? »

« Oui Harry. Nous le sommes. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter au départ. »

Harry resserra son emprise sur Draco et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

« C'est bon Harry. Vraiment. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Harry embrassa chastement Draco et reposa sa tête sur son torse. Tombant de fatigue, un sourire orna son visage à la sensation de la main de Draco faisant des mouvements circulaires dans son dos. Et parce qu'il avait de nouveau son Draco, il se fit la promesse qu'à l'avenir, il ne cacherait plus jamais rien à Draco. Il avait failli le perdre une fois à cause d'un secret, il n'allait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà j'espère que cet OS vous a plu en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé car il montre à quel point la vie n'est pas facile sur certains points et que dissimuler la vérité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Mais aussi que la question de confiance est primordiale !<em>

_Enfin voilà quoi dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé par une review, c'est toujours agréable :) !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
